This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Neurometabolism and Outcome in Traumatic Brain Injury [unreadable]a magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy study The overall aim is to determine the usefulness of neurochemical and structural markers of brain injury determined by non-invasive magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging to predict cognitive outcome and monitor recovery following traumatic brain injury. Approximately 100 survivors of TBI have been studied longitudinally (~1, 3, and 6 months post-injury) with MRI, MRS and neuropsychological testing as outcome measures. They will be compared to a similar number of matched uninjured controls. This component of the project is to quantify altered brain volumes associated with TBI.